I Don't Have a Crush on Isabella You Do!
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: A One Shot about Ferb trying to get Phineas to stop being oblivious to Isabella... giving Phineas the wrong impression about what his brother is telling him... NOW MADE INTO A TWO SHOT. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! WordNerb93 suggested this story. Enjoy. :) P.S Phineas is thirteen and Ferb if fourteen in here...**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

><p>"Well thanks guys, today was a lot of fun."<p>

Isabella hopped out of the small contraption that the two brothers built that enabled them anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds. Phineas hopped out next with Ferb right behind him. As soon as the three teens were a good distance away from their machine, it suddenly disappeared.

Phineas shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well... so much for using it to travel around again."

Isabella giggled and twirled a bit of hair around her finger, "So, Phineas if you're not doing anything tomorrow, I was wondering if-"

"Oh, Ferb and I already know what we're going to do tomorrow. Right Ferb?"

Ferb cast a side glance at Isabella and noticed her sad frown. He knew she had high hopes of somehow spending some alone time with Phineas... actually she's had high hopes since they were really young but so far, Phineas hasn't caught her hints yet. Isabella had called up Ferb over the years for advice, but so far everything he's told her to try out has backfired. She's giving up hope, Ferb could clearly see that in her eyes.

Phineas shook his brother's shoulder, "Hey Ferb? I asked 'right Ferb?' We know what we're already doing tomorrow right."

Ferb gave him a shrug, nodded at Isabella and walked off. Phineas frowned and scratched his neck, "Hm... wonder what his problem is?"

Isabella sighed, "Well... I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Phineas!"

"Bye Isabella..."

After she walked off, Phineas walked inside and looked around the house. Ferb wasn't downstairs anywhere so he guessed that he was upstairs in their room. He darted upstairs and found Ferb lounging on his bed, reading a book.

Phineas walked in and spoke, "Hey Ferb... is everything alright?"

Ferb didn't answer or even acknowledge his brother.

"Come on, Ferb talk to me... is there something I said or did that I don't know about?"

Ferb sighed as he set his book down, "What do you think of Isabella?"

"Ex... excuse me?" Phineas stuttered,

"What do you think of Isabella?"

"I... um, well she's nice and... I like her because she's our best friend."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant... what I mean is, do you think she's... pretty? Beautiful? Ravishing? Have you been having thoughts about her... like more then friends? Have you-"

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "Oh my gosh! I get what you're saying, Ferb!"

Ferb cracked a smile. Yes his brother was finally getting it...

"You love Isabella!"

...or not. Ferb frowned, "What?"

Phineas pointed at him, "I knew it! You have a crush on Isabella! Oh, this is great! You have to tell her... or even better yet, I'll tell her for you. Here, I'll do it right now."

Phineas fished into his pocket for his phone and was about to dial the numbers when Ferb snatched the phone away.

"He... hey! Ferb that's my phone!"

Ferb nodded and and held the phone high up so Phineas couldn't reach it. Phineas snapped his fingers,

"Oh, I get it... you want to tell her yourself. Well go ahead then."

Ferb couldn't take it anymore. He took his free hand and slapped Phineas upside on the back of his head. Phineas yelped and rubbed where Ferb slapped him,

"What did you do that for?"

"Because you deserve it, you idiot." Ferb answered,

Phineas looked at his brother slightly confused. Ferb has never called him an idiot before... and Phineas didn't really like it that much.

"Seriously? What did I do wrong?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "I. Don't. Love. Isabella."

"You... you don't? Then why were you wondering about her?"

"I wasn't wondering about her, I was wondering what YOU think about her."

"Wait... what? Why would you want to know that?"

Ferb smirked, "To see if you love her back."

"Well you know of course I- er wait..." Phineas paused and thought about what Ferb just said, "What do you mean by 'to see if I love her back?'"

"I mean exactly what I said..."

Phineas sat down on his bed and thought for another moment, "Does... does Isabella... love me?"

Ferb sighed and flopped down on his own bed.

"So wait..." Phineas thought out loud, "to see if I love her back? To love someone back is to basically return a feeling... which has to mean..." Phineas shot to his feet, "Oh my gosh! Isabella she... she loves me?"

Ferb, still lying on his bed, raised his hands in the air, "And Dr. Oblivious Idiot figures it out at long last! And it only took you... years."

Phineas sat back down feeling dizzy, "She's loved me for... years?"

Ferb didn't answer, but Phineas already knew that it was a 'yes'.

"Why hasn't she told me..."

"She thought you'd figure it out by yourself."

Phineas groaned and started hitting his pillow over his head, "Stupid... stupid... stupid... stupid..."

"Okay we get it... you're stupid."

Phineas quickly jumped off his bed and hopped on his brother, making Ferb gasp out. Phineas looked straight down at his brother and started shaking his shoulders,

"Ferb you got to help me! You've got to help me fix this!"

Ferb spoke out while being shook around, "What do you want me to do? She loves you..."

"I know she does! And I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do!"

"First off... stop shaking me!" Phineas stopped shaking his brother, so Ferb continued, "Second... do you return the feelings she has for you?"

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "I don't know! I don't know what to think! I mean yeah, she is pretty and sweet, kind, pretty, sweet... pretty sweet."

When Ferb saw a slight dreamy look in Phineas's eyes, he chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Phineas sighed dreamily, "She's an amazing girl..."

Ferb nodded.

"And she loves me..."

Ferb smiled.

"And I love... I love... I love..."

Ferb snapped his fingers, snapping Phineas out of his daze.

"I love her! I love her, Ferb! I love her!"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Okay, Phin that's nice... but I'm not the one who wants to be hearing this."

"You're right! I got to call her and tell her right away!"

"Better yet... talk to her in person..."

Phineas smiled wide, "Ferb you're a genius! I'm going to go do that right now! I'm going to tell her that I love her!"

Phineas scrambled off of his brother and darted out the door screaming out, "I LOVE ISABELLA!"

Ferb sat up on his bed and shook his head as he heard his brother declare his love for Isabella throughout the house. He grabbed his book once again and opened it up to where he left off.

"Um... Ferb?"

Ferb glanced up and saw Phineas peeking in. Ferb raised an eyebrow at him.

Phineas shuffled his feet, "Could you... come with me? I'm not exactly sure what to say to her."

Ferb's eye twitched before he took up his pillow and flung it at his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>lol... so what'd you think? Review? XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple of you asked for a second chapter and guess what? I listened! Behold... chapter 2!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually helping you go through this… I should stay at home and make you figure all of this out by yourself."<p>

Phineas looked up at his brother and smiled, "But because you're such a softie when it comes to my puppy dog face, you just couldn't say no."

Ferb sighed and dug his hands into his pockets.

The boys were now heading over to Isabella's. Phineas finally got over his hyperventilating stage and was now ready to be calm and collective about this. Or so he thought…

Phineas suddenly stopped walking and grabbed at his hair, "Oh my gosh, Ferb… what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

Ferb stopped and turned around to look at his brother.

"I mean, what if she laughs at me when I tell her I love her? What if the world stops? What if an asteroid destroys the earth? What if I take an arrow in the knee? What if-"

Ferb reached out and slapped his brother across the face, "Phineas! Get a hold of yourself! We've been over this before, Isabella loves you and you love Isabella. It. Can't. Get. Any. Simpler!"

Phineas started rubbing his cheek, "Ow…"

Ferb rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother's hand, "Come on, we're getting this over once and for all."

Phineas started panicking as he tried to wriggle out of Ferb's tight grasp, "No wait, Ferb! I uh… have to use the bathroom."

"You should have thought of that before…"

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Hold it in then…"

"I think I'm going to-"

Ferb turned around and glared at his brother, "Phineas Flynn! Will you stop making excuses for yourself? I don't care if I have to tie you to a chair and preform the Chinese water torture on you… you're going to tell Isabella how you feel TODAY!"

Phineas gulped, he has never seen his normally calm older brother so demanding and frustrated before. He finally just sighed and nodded his head. Ferb's expression softened as he led his brother to the Garcia-Shapiro household. Once they reached the front door, Ferb let go of Phineas's hand and folded his arms. Phineas clasped his hands together and looked around nonchalantly. Ferb cleared his throat and pointed at the doorbell.

Phineas shrugged, "Can't you ring it?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Bu… but… oh, alright."

Phineas reached his hand out and pressed the small button to ring the bell. After a few seconds the door opened and Isabella stood in the doorway. She smiled at the boys,

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

Phineas stared at her wide-eyed and said, "Uuuhhhh wow…"

Isabella took a step back, "Um… Phineas? Are you alright?"

Phineas snapped out of his daze and gave her a small smile, "Yeah, never better…"

Ferb spoke up, "Could we come in for a minute, Phineas has something he wants to say."

"Oh sure," Isabella replied while stepping aside, "come on in."

Ferb waited for Phineas to go first, but he noticed that Phineas had this slight dreamy look on his face. Ferb rolled his eyes and gave his brother a small shove to get him moving. Phineas stumbled off balance and cast Ferb an annoyed look. Ferb just shrugged and followed him inside.

Isabella led them to the living room and the three of them sat down. Ferb sat next to Phineas on the couch, while Isabella sat across from them in the loveseat. She smiled wide at them and spoke,

"So… what do you guys want to say?"

Ferb nudged Phineas's side with his elbow, "I don't have to say anything… just him."

"Oh, okay. What do you want to talk about, Phineas?"

Phineas suddenly felt himself drifting off to a far away land. Filled with rainbows, ponies and… Isabella. He snapped out of these bizarre thoughts and shook his head,

"I'm sorry," he spoke, "What'd you say?"

Isabella giggled, "I said, what do you want to talk about?"

"Talk? Oh, yeah right um," Phineas tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously, 'I wanted to say that I… I think that… well… nice weather we're having, huh?"

Ferb nearly slapped himself. The weather talk, really?

Isabella frowned slightly, "Yeah, we've been having beautiful weather."

Phineas suddenly got all dreamy eyed, "Yeah… beautiful."

Ferb groaned and rolled his eyes.

Isabella frowned even more, "Phineas are you feeling alright?" she glanced at Ferb, "He looks flushed, are you sure he isn't sick?"

Ferb shook his head, "Nah, he's just having a hard time telling you that-"

Suddenly Phineas shot up on his feet and pointed at Ferb, "Isabella! Ferb has a crush on you!"

"WHAT?" Isabella and Ferb said at the same time, while looking at each other.

Ferb turned a deep red as he shook his head, "No, no, no… I do NOT have-"

"See?" Phineas shouted, "he's turning red! He's blushing!"

"I am not blushing, Phineas! I'm just embarrassed."

"Wait," Isabella spoke up, "Ferb do you or do you not have a crush on me?"

Ferb shook his head, "I don't have a crush on you," he pointed to Phineas, "he does!"

Isabella and Phineas gasped at the same time. Phineas folded his arms and glared down at his brother,

"Hey! I wanted to tell her!"

Ferb rubbed his temples, "No you didn't, I had to literally drag you here…"

Isabella raised an eyebrow; "You… had to drag him here?"

"Yeah… only because he was too nervous to come here by himself."

Isabella giggled and looked up at Phineas, "Well Phineas? Is it true? Do you… like me?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, of course I like you, but I um… also love… I love… I love… I love…" Ferb slapped Phineas's back, which abled him to spit the words out, "…I love you…"

Isabella's hands flew up to her mouth, "You… you do?"

Phineas chuckled nervously and nodded, "Yeah…"

Ferb held his breath at this moment. Things could take a turn for the worst at this time, or they could go really well. Isabelle let out a loud squeal as she jumped up, hopped over the table and launched herself at Phineas, attacking him with a hug. Ferb smiled at the good results.

Phineas looked nervously at Isabella, who was still hugging him, and finally put his arms around her and hugged her back. Isabella pulled back and smiled sweetly at him. Phineas gave her a half smile and chuckled slightly. Ferb leaned back against the couch and wished he had some popcorn, this was almost as good as the movies.

Just then, Isabella leaned in towards Phineas and kissed him fully on the mouth. Phineas's eyes grew wider as she kissed him hard. Once they broke apart, Phineas stood in place, wearing the same look.

Isabella giggled, "Phineas are you-"

Phineas sighed and fell backwards onto the floor. Ferb quickly rose to his feet and rushed over to Phineas's side. Isabella kneeled down and gasped,

"Oh my gosh… did I kill him?"

Ferb smiled and shook his head, "No you didn't, he just fainted. I don't think he expected you to… you know, kiss him."

"Was I rushing into it too much?"

"Certainly not, I promise that when you see him tomorrow, he'll be feeling much better. And more then likely, he'll want to kiss you back next time."

Isabella smiled, "You really think so?"

Ferb nodded as he reached under Phineas's legs and neck so he could lift him up. Ferb regained his balance and smiled at Isabella,

"Thank you for your time, will you see us out?"

Isabella nodded and led the way back to the front door. After she opened it, she looked at Phineas, who was still unconscious in Ferb's arms, and kissed his forehead,

"See you tomorrow, Phineas. Bye Ferb, and thanks for everything!"

Ferb smiled and walked out of the house. On the way back home, he could hear Phineas mumbling in his arms,

"Oh Izzie… your lips are so soft… can we kiss again…"

Ferb rolled his eyes in amusement and mumbled, "Can't wait to see what happens when the actually start dating…"

* * *

><p><strong>Now this was so much fun to write! XD I have someone who wants me to write a story a year before this happened so look out for that. And I may write them going out on a first date... :) We'll see I guess... anyway, thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


End file.
